Crystallized fire
by Archangelo1162
Summary: Amy Rose has to follow through it all in order to survive. Especially when she has to pay a debt to a certain hedgehog leader of a powerful Vampire clan. What kind of life will she develop as she tries to adjust herself where there exists vampires, lust, danger, tragedy, betrayal & love. [Mature content later on]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Mourning**

 **T** he kingdom was quiet, you could feel the sadness creeping throughout the land. Their Master had died and everyone was shocked at such news. His people mourned for the loss of a great leader. For days everything stood still wondering what had killed him since natural death wasn't an option. That until the moment a new Master was crowned. His son, Sonic the hedgehog.

A crown was placed upon his head, his eyes showed no fear yet he felt it inside. He was strong but he had to be stronger from now on. Especially for receiving such power and responsibility. His people accepted him immediately cheering their new master, a new beginning.

Sonic looked at his friends with gratitude since they would take over the positions of the ones who were now retiring after centuries working with Sonic's father. Tails as his adviser and Knuckles as general of their army. Both nodded assuring him everything would be fine. After the ceremony along with a speech he retired to his room to think alone.

Inside his room where his parents used to sleep in he, thought of what was to come. At the age of 150 years old he had a lot of knowledge of what being a leader took. His father always made sure his son had special tutors. Almost every day of his long childhood he was taken away from his father's side to be taught, to train, to prepare for the future. Even though the past king meant well, Sonic resented it, all he wanted was to be close to him. There were some days they had to themselves but it usually consisted of long talks about Sonic being the new leader someday.

Sonic took off his crown placing it on top of a nightstand beside the bed. The sun began to rise which meant it was time to rest but his mind was filled with many questions. _Will I be as good as my father? Will I make good decisions for my people? Can I handle this?_ And the most important question, _who killed my father?_

Closing the curtains Sonic paced in his room, suicide wasn't it. Vampires do not simply commit suicide. Somebody had to do it. One of their loyal knights found the king lying on the ground just outside their castle burned to death. It was obviously an assassination. Sonic angrily threw his cape on the ground. He would find the person responsible and kill them.

Somebody knocked on his door.

"Master, your nightly meal is here."

Sonic frowned letting his friend Tails inside, "You and Knuckles don't have to call me Master."

Tails handed him a cup made from oak decorated with gold, "Well, you are my Master now."

The blue hedgehog drank the substance in one quick gulp, "But I am also your friend."

"Fine. I will be leaving now. Rest, from now on you have many duties to attend." Tails left closing the door behind him.

Sonic sighed, "And so it begins…"

 **###**

 _* Thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Kings**

 **A** fter decades of ruling, Sonic was shown to be a successful Master. He traveled to many places having to make alliances, commercialization, etc. One ally he could always count on was a neighbor. Another powerful clan named Blackstar. Their leader was Shadow. They visited each other often exchanging information of any suspicious movements that could harm their people, their clans, their kingdoms.

There were also battles to which Sonic always won with Knuckle's great ability to fight along with their men. What really was a constant problem were the vampire nomads who had no place, they simply hunted from place to place killing many just for their own bloodthirsty hunger. Shadow had to protect them, they were also their way of feeding. Sonic's clan consisted of 300 vampires. 350 were normal individuals that made up his kingdom. A big amount of them willingly donated blood daily for the king and his vampire clan. After all they protected them.

One day,Shadow had a meeting with Sonic with something important to talk about. Both sat alone in the throne room. Shadow began, "Have you heard any news of The Outsiders?"

Sonic shook his head not wanting to reach that topic, "Is that what you came for? To talk about them?"

Shadow sighed frustrated, "You do realize they have had no activity whatsoever. It's been almost 150 years since we heard anything about that clan. We as leaders have to make sure there is no possible danger coming from them. You know they are as powerful as us."

Sitting up from his seat, Sonic nodded knowing what the hedgehog in front of him said was true. He himself wondered what had become of The Outsiders. 150 years ago they had a big quarrel almost leading the death of their own leaders.

"We leave tomorrow after the sun goes down. I will be accompanied by Tails and Knuckles."

"And I by Rouge."

Sonic smirked, "Is she your-"

"No! I told this too many times. She is the general, I know she is a woman but I trust her to do the job. Say what you want but she has very impressing skills that not even a man can have." This was true. The bat's father was one of Shadow's best Knights. Her father taught her so many things while he was alive. When his death came he gave her the title of general knowing she was as good as his fallen Knight.

"All right, I believe you. It's just unusual that's all"

When the night came, they left. It only took some hours to get there. Everyone had abnormal speed being supernatural creatures. Knuckles kept grunting having to travel with a woman who was titled general. He thought it was rubbish with her being a female. _It's ridiculous!_ Rouge wasn't fond of him either seeing as how the red echidna made visible his frustration. Tails simply ignored them concentrated on keeping up with his Master.

When they arrived, Sonic and Shadow entered the castle, apparently there were no knights keeping guard. Inside sitting on the throne was Scourge. A wide grin spread across his face seeing his sudden visitors. He walked up to them, some of his own men stood beside him trading looks with Tails, Knuckles and Rouge. A heavy feeling was in the air as if something was about to happen. Scourge barked out a laugh.

"And what do I owe for this _pleasant_ surprise?" He asked still grinning.

Sonic contained in his anger picking up on the sarcasm, "We were nearby so we decided to make a quick visit. I hope it is no trouble."

Scourge shook his head slowly, "Why? Just because you are the son of a killer?"

Shadow held back Sonic knowing where this was going, "Those matters do not fall on us Scourge and you know that."

"Do you think I care? They share the same blood, so for me it is the same."

Sonic gritted his teeth, "It would not be wise to start with that again, you know what happened last time."

Everyone else remembered, how that dispute provoked a violent fight almost killing themselves. Tails was sure they would be without a king again, the idea frightened him since he had no descendance. Knuckles was prepared to fight, especially against Scourge's general, Leo. He was a strong snow leopard who also fought that day with him. Since then they held a grudge on each other.

"Enough," Shadow spoke with much seriousness, "We will leave now. Apparently, this was not a great moment for a visit."

Scourge turned his back on them to sit back on his throne, "Do not think I am stupid. I know what this all meant. You think I am still a threat. Well you can all go to hell, I wouldn't attack your kingdoms for they are weak to me. I have no need to do so."

Sonic could feel heat surge inside, but Shadow interrupted, "Goodbye."

They walked outside leaving, the tension gone. Sonic narrowed his eyes mad at what had happened, "He's still the same fool. My father spared his life and that is how he acts? Pathetic."

Shadow nodded, "I know."

Now at Sonic's castle, his ally was ready to go back to his own. Rouge waited at the entrance for her master, they shook hands agreeing to meet again soon.

"Maybe now you can search for a mate. Maids offer pleasure but not what you really need."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself. I don't see you with a mate by your side either."

Shadow shrugged, "I am more of a loner."

With that said he was gone. Sonic smiled, he did have someone in mind. A certain girl that lived outside of his castle. They have been secretly seeing each other for the past months. He was sure she was the one he wanted to be his mate, his queen. No one knew except Tails. The fox thought, even though she wasn't of royal blood, she would be a great queen. That same night he made an important decision. She will be his.

Unfortunately, though it would never happen.

 **###**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Breaking free**

 **Years later.**

 **S** he screamed in pain as she was slammed down to the floor violently. Eyes watered as the pain made her head pound. Yells from the care takers were heard houses away but nobody did anything to stop it. A female voice sternly commanded this person to stand outside in the snow for punishment. She obeyed with no fight, the young hedgehog limped her way outside shivering. Snowflakes were falling covering even more the streets of her homeland. Closing her eyes she tried imagining herself in a house with a warm fire lighting every inch of her body. The shuttering of teeth made it impossible for her to keep the image intact.

It wasn't the first time she was punished like that. She suffered years of abuse. The orphanage was small, but it was all she had with no family or money to live off of. At the age of ten, she was placed there. Usually they were to be independent at 18. _Only one year to go_.

"Amelia, why so alone?" A voice whispered behind her.

The pink hedgehog gasped in fright, "Mr. Williams. I-I-"

The old grey cat grabbed her arm pulling her inside, "Mrs. Williams is such a crooked woman ain't she? You can come inside my…room. Nobody has to know."

Amy tried to pull away, but he was far stouter, even though he was around forty he was a strong feline. Ever since her 14th birthday he laid eyes on her. Of course, his wife noticed which is why she always treated her severely. He sometimes did the same just for fun. And then there were times like these.

The feline was now forcefully taking her inside covering her mouth. Amy couldn't take it anymore, she was tired fiscally and emotionally. She lost so much in her rough journey in life, this was the last straw. Her teeth bit on Mr. William's hand causing him to let go.

"You bloody wench!" He yelled throwing her.

Amy took this chance to run away, her eyes scanned the nearest place to hide but her only option was to go into the woods. The old cat behind was shouting curse words. Her will to be free was bigger so ignoring the fear accumulating in the pit of her stomach she raced on getting deeper into the darkness. She ran until her legs finally gave up. Gasps escaped her lips, it kept on snowing making it even more colder. She was now on her knees rubbing her hands against her arms for a little bit of warmth.

The only light available was the moon's shine. Amy Rose smiled knowing she was going to die. She felt happy though, at least she wouldn't die in that orphanage that made her miserable. Before giving into her freezing death a twig snapped. Her eyes went wide. _Mr. Williams._

Two red wine-colored eyes stared straight at her only a couple feet away. She spotted the person. A tall light browned hedgehog with short quills and a grin on his face, "You smell so delicious."

Amy Rose knew what he was, a vampire. A nomad vampire to be exact. Her heart raced realizing what was going to become of her. Another vampire appeared. This time it was a greyish fox, stains of blood covered his clothes as well as his mouth. He also grinned, "Ah, you found us another meal. I am impressed."

The other one was by her side grabbing her long quills sniffing it, "A virgin! This is just too good to be true."

The fox licked his lips hungrily, "Why don't we play with her a little…Who goes first?"

Amy's breathing quickened. Her attackers laughed at her frightened face. She then got up and started running as fast as she could, but it was useless. Vampires were fast, so they caught her in mere seconds. Her screams of help echoed in the deep dark forest.

Meanwhile, someone was taking their usual walk. He enjoyed the winter climate. To this person, the death of many plants like tulips, trees and roses meant revival at some point in the year. He was lost yet again in his sea of thoughts and memories. Memories that he yearned to relive. His ears perked up at sounds coming from a distressed female. Running to investigate he saw two nomad vampires keeping down a struggling young pink hedgehog. Tears slid down her cheeks as they began unbuckling their pants. Her red worn out dress was begging to tear completely.

The onlooker grimaced at this thinking of how disgusting it was. He decided to let the nomads finish and afterwards kill them. He could smell old blood on them knowing they had drank blood from innocent people.

"Please stop, I am begging you!" She screamed.

"Quiet now, I don't want you to spoil the fun!" One of them exclaimed.

"Please…" She kept on repeating.

Suddenly both of the attackers were shoved off violently. Amy looked up, "King Sonic," she whispered in surprise.

"Oh, bloody hell." The brown hedgehog said as he backed away.

"You are in my territory without permission. You have killed some of my people and now attacking an innocent. I Its is now my duty to eliminate you."

Without any hesitation, Sonic ripped them apart before Amy Rose's eyes. She tried standing up, but her injuries were too serious. Just as Sonic was finishing she fell to the ground fainting.

Sonic easily picked her up in his arms and ran off to his castle. At the entrance was Tails already waiting for him worried of why his Master had taken so long to come back. The fox stopped seeing a girl in Sonic's arms.

"Take her, tell the maids to give her a bath." Sonic commanded handing her to his friend.

"B-but-" Prower still confused carried her.

"And take her to one of our many spare rooms." His master disappeared walking away.

Tails sighed, "What has gotten into him?"

 **###**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Purity**

 **M** aster Sonic roamed the hallways of his large castle like a ghost. Maids respectfully greeted him at a distance, his noble men too did this. But Sonic always ignored them. His cold eyes were always lost in thought. Only when duties were necessary was he aware of everything. Tails and Knuckles tried everything to have the old Master back, but it was always useless. Ever since a certain tragic event did Sonic change so drastically.

A maid bowed to him, "Master, the young hedgehog has awakened. Would you like me to escort her out of the castle?"

Sonic stood still for a few moments until he responded, "No, lead me to her room."

The maid was surprised but nodded excitedly, "Yes Master."

When they reached the outside of her door he told her to seek for Tails immediately. She quickly fetched for him not wanting her master to be angered. He knocked three times. There was no answer. Impatiently he knocked even harder. The door finally creaked open.

His eyes laid upon her, she was wearing a long simple white night gown. Her eyes showed fear and confusion. He cleared his throat presenting himself even though she already knew who he was.

"I am king Sonic to your people. In my castle I am Master Sonic. I saved you last night if you do not recall. For this you are now in my eternal debt."

Amy didn't know what to say, _Eternal Debt?_ Sonic was now a bit irritated, so he rudely asked, "Are you mute now?"

She gulped, "I-I am m sorry. It is just hard to believe that I am in Kings Sonic's castle and that you have saved my life even though I am a mere peasant."

He was pleased with her response, "You are no peasant. You belong to my kingdom. What is your name?"

"Amelia Rose."

"I am here! I am here." Tails panted. He was in a meeting with some men closing in a deal with new blood donations.

"Good. This girl will be serving me as a maid from now on. See that the head of Maids take charge of her."

Amy was shocked again, "Maid?" She has heard stories of what those women did, not only they cleaned. They also served as sexual partners.

Tails argued, "But she is human. Only vampires are to stay here."

Sonic gave him a look, "She will be what I said. I will not repeat myself again."

Tails and Amy were now alone. The fox sighed, "Come with me."

He led her down a long hallway where there hung paintings of beautiful landscapes. She stared in awe as she kept his pace. They finally halted to a stop, a young brown hare bowed to Tails.

"Noble Tails."

"Cream, head of maids. I brought this new girl for you to take in. Please teach her well, properly dress her and show her to your work stations." Tails gave them both a small smile before leaving.

Cream faced the newest member, "My name is Cream as you have heard."

Amy shyly said hers, "Amelia Rose. Amy Rose."

The rabbit smelled an undoubtedly aroma, her eyes widened, "You are not vampire."

"No, I am not. But I am in debt with your master for he has saved my life. I believe this was his way of me paying back." Her stomach toss and turned yearning to be out of there but memories of how she had lived gave her the strength to stay.

Cream nodded, because they were fed well there wouldn't be a problem to contain their thirst.

"Welcome then to Master Sonic's castle. We are a clan of 300 vampires. 88 of us are maids, 12 are noble woman that are wedded to Master Sonic's noble men. We are to keep this place spotless, when there are special events, we make sure everything is properly cleaned. We also make sure to be at Master's command. I will now take you to where you will sleep from now on."

She led Amy to a much smaller room, there was just a bed, a mirror, a small window and a nightstand.

Cream handed her the maid uniform along with black boots that reached just above her ankles. Amy blanched remembering her other unspoken duties.

"Is something the matter?" The head of maids asked.

"I have heard that we are to also…Fo-forn-"

Cream nodded sadly, "Fornicate with the men here? Yes, we do."

The pink hedgehog began to breathe faster, "I cannot do this. I am still pure. No- I cannot!"

Her new friend cocked her head to the side, "A virgin still? I have to inform Noble Tails about this."

Amy Rose felt a little better hearing this, "I hope I do not have to do that ever."

"We'll have to see. Master Sonic might want to take you first."

Rose shook her head fast, "No. Please no!"

Cream smiled trying to assure her, "Do not worry. There is a solution to everything."

The rest of the night the hare explained the rules of what her job was going to be. The hours, the special duties, etc.

A few days later, Sonic found himself in the library reading a book trying to get his mind off of other things.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, you may Tails"

Tails stood in front of him. What had happened with the new 'member' of the clan troubled his mind. It was not something his Master would do. He decided to confront him, "This girl. How did that happen?"

Sonic laid down the book, "I saved her life from two nomads. I would not allow them to kill my people."

"But you could have left her in the village with her own kind."

His Master slammed his hand on a table suddenly, "I will not be questioned any further. What is done is done."

Prowers expected his reaction, so not wanting anymore to conflict he left him alone, "very well then."

Hours passed by. Sonic was brooding, the sun was setting making the room each minute darker until there was no light. His red wine eyes glowed eerily staring at the nothingness in front of him. He welcomed the blackness in the library. Usually around that time maids turned on the oil lamps for lighting but knew not to disturb their master if he was inside.

Except Amelia Rose.

A pink hedgehog knocked gently, "May I come in?"

The doors opened, she swallowed nervously seeing how pitch black the room was. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside trying to ignore her fear Her determination to fulfill her duties were greater.

"I cannot see anything." Amy whispered.

"How dare you disrupt me."

Amy screamed, she looked up to those vampiric eyes staring back down to her. He turned one of the oil lamps himself in one quick move. A frown formed on his face not liking the fact he was interrupted in his time alone. She bit her bottom lip shutting her eyes closed waiting for some type of punishment.

"I am terribly sorry King Sonic. I was not aware of your presence… What shall I receive?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean a punishment?"

She nodded still keeping her eyes shut, "Yes my King."

Master Sonic was a bit confused, "You certainly will not be punished. Even though I am upset because of your actions it does not mean you deserve one."

Amy opened her eyes showing relief, "Thank you King Sonic."

Sonic sighed, "I will leave you to finish your work. Next time please do knock, girl."

Before leaving, an aroma reached his nose that made him shiver in delight, "You are a virgin."

Rose's blood froze, she thought of what he might do to her in that exact spot. He noticed her stiffen. Sonic's eyes reddened. He graciously made his way up to her. His nose was in her quills taking in the precious smell of purity. Amy felt her stomach go ice cold, _Well, it is not my first time experiencing something like this. I also stand no chance against King Sonic. Maybe he did want to punish me after all._

His pupils dilated letting his beastly instincts take over. Her neck was bare to which he playfully bit down but not really causing any puncture wound. Amy whimpered at the touch. That sound made Sonic snap out of it. He saw her slightly tremble, a grimace was shown on his face obviously angry.

"Leave." Sonic said pushing her away.

"I did not-I-"

"I said leave!" He shouted.

Amy stumbled out of the room shocked as the door behind her slammed shut. His voice sounded with so much anger frightening her. The hedgehog's eyes started to water realizing she had made her King mad. Minutes passed by and she stood in the same place, until her breathing got back to normal did she manage to move on with her work. After that incident, Amy tried to make sure she was nowhere nearby her King for the next following days. The bad side of Sonic really distressed her.

 _And I do not wish to madden him any further._

 **###**

(Thank you for your reviews! And thank you for reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Visitations**

 **S** onic the hedgehog laid in his room unclothed drinking a cupful of a certain red substance. A maid was putting on her uniform from having to please her master. Finishing up she asked if there was anything else he needed. He simply shook his head as he stared outside of his window. She bowed to him quietly leaving.

 _Their looks stayed locked for a couple of minutes before Tails Prower told him it was time for the party to begin. They were in the village visiting the people to make sure everyone was safe, at least once a week this had to be done._

 _The girl he saw hid a smile behind her hand knowing very well Sonic was watching her from a distance. The king now knew where she lived. He would come back again to the place just to see her once more_. _A small smile was forming on his mouth._

Gritting his teeth from sentimental pain, Sonic threw his cup towards the window shattering it. He couldn't let the rage inside of him burst out, for so many years he mastered the art of numbing his feelings leading him to be a cold being to everyone else. Knuckles and Tails did not like the change in their once close friend, eventually they accepted the situation even though they were deeply saddened.

The only one who was angry with him was Shadow. He and Sonic disputed so much over it that their friendship was slowly disintegrating. Sometimes the ebony hedgehog visited, only now it was a rare occasion his presence was in the castle.

Curiously that day Shadow decided to stop by. Tails happily took him to the main room where they held meetings. Maids served them drinks and also lighted the fireplace for them. Knuckles was notified that Blackstar's leader was present, so he joined them excitedly.

"Shadow."

"Sonic."

The blue hedgehog sat down staring dully at Shadow not really interested, someone had called for him to join the 'meeting'. Tails cleared his throat not wanting anymore conflicts going on. Knuckles spoke about how their army was getting better at fighting and tracking down nomads. Of how recently they found new bitten vampires.

"New bitten parasites, huh?" Shadow asked.

Tails nodded, "What was most surprising were the number. Around ten of them were bitten. Apparently, the scent of the vampire who turned them was a female. Of course, we had to kill them off. None would cooperate to join us saying they were free to do anything."

Sonic frowned, "Why was I not told about this?"

Knuckles sighed frustrated, "We did."

Shadow shook his head, "Maybe if you payed more attention to your clan's activity."

"Do not start with me again, Shadow!"

"I will do so until you get back to your senses!"

The King remained silent tired of their discussion. Tails talked about another topic to ease the tension between them. Sonic saw from the corner of his eye a pink female following a young brown hare. Both were nearby in case any of them needed anything. The pink hedgehog seemed nervous not being able to look at where Sonic's way. He remembered the last time they were together a few weeks ago. How his animal instinct took over for a couple of moments. What he did not like was her reaction. _I am not an animal._ He thought offended.

"-so I made him my adviser after turning him into a vampire." Shadow finished saying. Sonic's ears perked up at this.

"Finally. I thought you would never find one." Sonic said.

Tails took a sip from his own cup, "Shadow insists this new fellow is worthy of such title. I believe he has good judgement."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow, "Well I certainly hope we meet him soon."

Suddenly Shadow whipped his head around, "I smell a non-vampire."

"Ah yes, did I not mention that?" Tails nervously laughed.

Amy Rose was called to their table to present herself. While walking towards them Tails explained how she had gotten there to Shadow. Sonic simply stared with a sudden curiosity, he had forgotten about her since he was maddened by her actions.

Amy bowed down, with a gulp she said, "King Sonic, King Shadow. My name is Amelia Rose. I am in debt with my king and for this I pay back by being in service as a maid in his castle."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Sonic suspiciously, "I see."

She pursed her lips awaiting for more requests, Sonic gestured for her to leave. Amy bowed again and quickly left. Shadow folded his arms against his chest wondering why his distanced friend keep her inside as a non-vampire and most of all why he had not claimed her being that this girl was pure.

"I do hope you do not harm this girl or use her for any sickening pleasures. I understand you can claim her but I do not see you as a foul King."

Sonic grimaced at Shadow's words, "She is in debt and that is all."

Knuckles stood from his seat, "All of this was entertaining, but I have to get back to training. A pleasure to see you again Shadow."

That meant the end of the visit. Tails escorted Shadow outside while Sonic just said his goodbye parting to his room.

"I imagine he knows what he is doing."

Tails pressed his mouth into a straight line then, "I can not go against his decisions."

Up in Sonic's room he stepped out into his balcony kicking away the glass he had broken from earlier before. The sun was beginning to go up signaling another day. He could resist the light but only for a certain amount of time. Something caught his eye. Someone was outside beside a tree looking at the sky. _The girl_.

She was also seeing the rising of the sun. He hadn't noticed the color of her eyes. _Emerald green._ When the sun was fully up in the sky Sonic sat down on his bed. He thought about Amy and how she stared in awe at what both had seen. He furrowed his eyes together finding her suddenly interesting.

 _I will have to keep an eye on her._

 ** _###_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Defying**

 **O** ne very silent evening Amy Rose was going from room to room making sure everything was in shape, that nothing was unclean. She has grown close to Cream and found out that the brown rabbit was actually sixteen when she was turned into a vampire. Although forever being at that age Amy was older than her in a way. Cream also revealed she had feelings for Tails since he always had some priority for her making sure no one else had any sexual relations except for him.

Amy blushed imagining it. Never did she in her life have any love interest. She thought about all the men in her life. All of them just wanted to harm her. She sighed sadly but put on a small smile for her friend.

As the pink hedgehog made her way to the main meeting room a vampire stopped her. She gasped surprised dropping her cleaning supplies. Everyone in Sonic's clan knew not to mess around with Master's preferred women especially if they were pure.

This vampire, though, threw all of that out of the window. He was a light orange hedgehog with a piercing in his right ear, his eyes were deep red from drinking so much blood. His hand extended against a wall, he eyed the maid from head to toe taking in every detail. She bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to show any fear.

"Excuse me, Mister, I have to get to the main room for-"

"Thomas is my name. So you are a maid, huh?"

She nodded.

"Well in that case you can come with me. I need to loosen a bit. With serving Master Sonic as one of the soldiers to keep a look out on those pathetic peasants it wastes a lot of my energy." He smirked.

Amy's eyes furrowed together, "They are the ones that feed you, if I am not mistaken. And I am not to do those foul things with anyone. King Sonic's orders."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Feisty little thing, are you not? I like that. And very much."

Without blinking he had a hand around her neck, small whimpers escaped her lips as she struggled to get free. Another hand caressed her cheeks feeling the wetness from her tears. His eyes shined with desire. No one has ever disobeyed Master Sonic so doing this was making him feel some type of electrifying feeling in his veins. Dark Adrenaline.

Amy muffled some sounds now that his hand was covering her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing. A kick made its way to his groin, he bended over slightly letting go. She took that to her advantage running away. Unfortunately, Thomas was standing in front of her looking unpleased. She fell backwards yelping in surprised.

"Do not move this time…" Just as he was about to bite her someone picked the vampire up by his neck.

" . .Girl." With one strong throw he had Thomas gasping from the pain throughout his whole body.

Sonic the hedgehog was standing in front of the maid furious, Amy didn't move, scared of what was happening. A small number of his nobles watched disapprovingly with Thomas's actions. Their Master again threw him only this time towards his men. Between his gritting teeth he commanded, "Kill him. He does not belong in my clan or my castle or in society."

Thomas cried for mercy but was ignored. The vampires took him away to the chambers underground knowing exactly what to do.

Sonic, still seething in the inside, picked up Amy Rose by the arm. She slightly blushed feeling both embarrassed and grateful. No one has ever in her life defended her from anything or anyone. He then narrowed his eyes at her, "Do not feel so special, maid. I will not tolerate anyone who defies my word. If so I shall do justice. What is mine is mine until I say so."

Her eyes widened, he disappeared within seconds making sure Thomas got what he deserved. She felt disappointed thinking he was doing it because he cared for her as a person. Sighing she went on to find her friend, Cream. Her thoughts slowly went back to the same thing of every day.

 _Death._

xXxXx

Sonic the hedgehog furrowed his eyebrows together, he was absolutely angry that someone disobeyed him and also because he saved that certain hedgehog again. Claiming her would be the solution to his problems. After that anyone could be with her but something felt wrong about it. Something was detaining him from doing so.

In frustration, he ran into the dark cold woods drowning himself in memories forgetting his reality.

 ** _###_**

(Thank you all for keeping up and reviewing!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Moonlight**

 _ **H**_ _e growled as he tried to contain in his inner sexual instinct. 'Not yet' he thought frustrated. 'Not yet.'_

 _She bit his bottom lip playfully knowing very well he was on the edge of taking her right there at that moment. He growled again this time saying, "Soon."_

 _"_ _I know my love, very soon." Her hand caressed his chest provoking a pleasant chill in Sonic. The girl kissed him as the blue hedgehog pulled at her hair lightly. A deep groan came from him._

 _"_ _You will be mine." He whispered._

 _She smiled, "I know."_

xXxXx

Sonic roughly stood from his bed making his way at the entrance of his castle. Tails needed him for there was some type of emergency. There was the fox with a frightened expression. When he saw his Master he looked relieved. Sonic nodded for him to explain the situation.

"In the past few weeks there have been reports from our soldiers of twenty people gone missing. The only thing left behind is blood. They believe they either have been taken for food or something sinister. And I think the numbers will keep going on if we do not re enforce your kingdom with more security."

Master Sonic nodded agreeing completely, "Knuckles will send fifty soldiers to stay at guard at night, another fifty in the morning. Tails, you will be at charge of gathering any more information about this. In a few hours I will go and see the spots where the blood was left."

"I will go with you-"

"No need. I will do this alone."

When the time came he visited the places Tails said the blood was. Kneeling down to smell any familiar scents nothing came to his mind. His super natural skills though, allowed him to recognize vampiric body fluid. He bared his teeth angry that a possible nomad was responsible for this.

Thinking of a strategic plan to catch this menace he quickly thought of Scourge. But then let it go knowing he would smell him right away. And also, he wanted to know if it was only happening in his kingdom or maybe somewhere else too. He could not allow any more of his people die.

Getting closer to his castle he saw a pink hedgehog from the distance almost nearby the woods area staring up at the moon. She was on her knees with amazed eyes since it was full moon that night.

He kept on observing her, he noticed a scar on her left arm. He wondered the story behind it. After several minutes, Sonic walked up to her with folded arms over his chest. She saw him and quickly got to her feet. She nervously bit the inside of her cheek imagining her King shouting at her for not doing her job.

"I-I am terribly sorry if I am slacking! I was just-"

"Admiring the moon." Sonic finished for her.

Amy stopped her words in surprise, "Yes my King."

Sonic grabbed her arm softly, "What happened here?"

She stiffened a bit in his touch but told him the reason for her scar in the upper side of her arm, "When I was six years old my parents had been killed by vampires. Maybe nomads or simply blood thirsty. I hid in a corner of my room, yet they caught me. One of them cut me with a knife here on my arm just to taste my blood. Afterwards some of your men came just in time before I was turned into food."

Amy sadly looked down to the ground, "Then another member of my family took me in but that is another story."

Sonic pressed his lips together, "I am glad you did not perish that day."

She sighed, "Sometimes I wish I also went with my mother and father."

He shook his head knowing that feeling, sorrow began to rise in the inside of his chest, "We cannot change our fate."

Amy Rose took his king's hand, "I have now realized you have saved my life three times. The second one from the nomads and third from Thomas."

"And the first?"

"Your men came to the rescue and saved me by your orders."

He stood still, "You are right, maid."

"I will certainly forever be in your debt, my King."

With those words said she left him to go inside, her break was over in her mind. The blue hedgehog watched her disappear in his castle. Something was clawing at him to know more about the girl. He was now more curious of her entire life.

 **###**

(I know, short chapter, later on I promise longer ones!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Smile**

 **S** he often wondered how her life would have been if her parents had not been killed by those vampires. How she could have been so happy with them in a house like everyone else in the kingdom, how she could have felt the warmth of having a family. A father to look up to and a mother's kiss to the cheek.

Amy day dreamed always of this while on her maid duties doing things slowly sadly smiling to herself. By the end of her day she felt an emptiness knowing that it was just made up, knowing that her parents were six feet underground buried in one of those mass graves along with others.

There were hundreds of rooms inside her King's castle, many unused. Rose chose one every day to sit in the dark and just try to calm herself from reoccurring flashes in her mind of a memory she was trying to erase from years ago. A memory she provoked herself to overlook for the sake of her sanity.

Her eyes widened as her breath fastened, clenching her hands into a ball, Amy punched the wall in front of her not caring the pain that was felt in the moment. All she wants is to forget that certain day that yet again her life changed before going into the orphanage.

 _'No-no-no! Forget it, just forget it!'_

Long moments passed before Amy calmed down, looking down at the floor she noticed droplets of blood coming from her knuckles. They were somewhat torn open from the force of the blows. With the sun rising it washed the room of light. The maid stood from her sitting position, she walked to her room to heal her bloodied knuckles awaiting for a new day.

xXxXx

A month had passed by, no other people were killed. No vampiric activity was heard of again which made Master Sonic highly suspicious. He ordered General Knuckles to still be at guard. Tails made sure that security was high as ever knowing that nomads tend to come back sooner or later especially if they were to feed.

Sonic sat on one of his specially made seat in his room in front of the fireplace, the fire crackled loudly to his ears. Fire reminded him of battles, fight, _war._ His eyes lit up in excitement remembering the feeling of what going through a battle was. Then something else came into in his mind making him slump into his seat. It was always the same thing every day. The same feeling.

He gritted his teeth throwing a flower base filled with water by his nightstand into the fire completely lighting it out.

The King shook his head, "I will never forgive myself."

His door gently squeaked open and a small voice asked, "K-king Sonic. I believe it is m-my turn to clean your room. But if you are still occupied by anything you are doing at the moment I m-may come another time."

"Come in, girl." He said with no emotion.

Amy Rose entered with some cleaning tools in her hand. That included a bucket filled with water to rub the floor. She coughed uncomfortable with him being in the same room with her alone. She could feel his eyes burn into the back of her head as she knelt down to clean the mess he made with the base.

Sonic raised an eyebrow perceiving a troublesome vibe from her. He got up folding his arms against his chest to observe her. Amy blushed in embarrassment as she continued to do her work.

"Do you need anything, King Sonic?" She asked softly.

"You do not like being watched"

The maid scratched her head nervously, "It is as if you are judging me with your eyes, my King."

Sonic caught the sight of her bandaged hands, in one quick motion he was beside her kneeling down as well grabbing on to one of them. He sniffed them and immediately caught the scent of blood.

"Who has hurt you?" He asked getting angry thinking someone else had defied him.

Amy Rose stood up, "No one! No-no! You are mistaken my King. It was me."

Confused, the King frowned, "I believe I need a better explanation."

"Well I-I accidentally hurt myself while…Cleaning."

He narrowed his eyes, "I do not like being told lies, girl."

"It was an accident my King, I am too clumsy. No lie, I promise." She let out a small nervous laugh at the end.

The blue hedgehog started laughing, it was an innocent laugh. Amy Rose smiled, some months had passed by and never did she see him nowhere near smiling or even a smirk so hearing his laugh made her heart melt, Sonic himself felt surprised at his own reaction, it was a long long time since he actually found anything entertaining. In the end he raised an eyebrow with a small smile on his face, "You have made me laugh, girl. I do not completely believe your clumsiness could cause such injury, I will let it got. But If I do see another one, you will have to explain to me the truth. I will leave you to your duties."

She was left alone with Sonic closing his door behind. Her cheeks felt hot and her eyes were wide open, _Well, that was something new. King Sonic smiling._ She sighed, _And I shall continue with my work._

 ** _###_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Mine**

 ** _T_** _ears dripped from his chin, he shut his eyes closed not believing what he was hearing._

 _"I am terribly sorry my Master. We have not found the one responsible. By the time we arrived she was-"_

 _"Out! I want everybody out of here! Now!"_

 _The yellow fox swallowed hard, nodding he left with everyone else that was in the main room. He knew his Master would definitely not be the same after the incident which terrified him and the future of his kingdom/clan._

 _Sonic went chaotic, he threw everything visible to the ground, ripped apart curtains, broke some paintings of landscapes or himself. He yelled as if in pain falling to his knees, maids outside shuddered in fright not wanting to see how their Master was at the moment. Tails could hear him even though he was from a distance. His heart sank, 'Oh Sonic, what will become of you?'_

 _After a long time of not accepting the death of a certain person, he took the only thing left of her. A bracelet he had specially made for her out of precious metals. A letter was engraved on it._ _ **S.**_

 _"I will find out who did this and I promise…I will avenge you. I will."_

 **xXxXx**

Amy Rose received orders from Cream to prepare for an event that was going to happen in a couple of days. This brightened her mood a bit, she loved any type of celebration or special reunion. The environment was happy and full of people. Even though she never attended one she heard storied of how there would be food, music, dancing from some of her companions at the orphanage.

Cream smiled telling her that many important people would be coming from around the world to visit Master Sonic, every year this was held to keep some of alliances close by and happy.

"Also, I heard he needs to find someone to wed soon." Cream giggled.

Amy halted to a stop, "W-wed?"

The rabbit nodded, "He needs to wed soon, if not he will not be given the final crown of King. Remember, a King cannot be without a Queen by his side."

The pink hedgehog slightly frowned, "Oh."

"What are your thoughts on this, my friend?"

"I-Well-If it has to be then so be it. Who am I to judge such things? I just hope he finds the Queen he sees fit."

Cream raised an eyebrow, "Is this jealousy I hear in your voice, Amy?"

Blushing hard, Amy shook her head, "Of course not!"

"I see, you have grown some feelings for my Master? Your King?" The rabbit kept on pursuing any truth, "It is common for any maid to feel this. Our Master is handsome, he is strong, as good warrior as well."

"I have no feelings for him! I was just not aware he was looking for a Queen, and you know perfectly I am not an ordinary maid here. I am lower than that."

It was Cream's turn to frown, "Do not think of yourself that way. You are more than that. Believe me."

Amy Rose shrugged, "Shall we continue?"

xXxXx

"A queen?"

"Yes Master, a queen. Many virgin princesses are to visit. Maybe this year will be year for you to choose one. After all you need to. Remember the final crowning saying, _There is no King without his Queen._ "

Sonic gritted his teeth remembering he had once almost named a Queen to his kingdom/clan. Tails knew what he was thinking and said, "Master Sonic, a long time had passed since that-"

"Silence. We will not speak of that. I will be open minded about this through out the event. Now leave me to be."

Tails sighed, "As you wish Master."

 **xXxXx**

Days passed, everything was prepared. Drinks, music, maids ready to be at anyone's service. Except Amy Rose, she was way in the back of the festivity, at that point everyone in the clan knew she was a human with a very strict rule of nobody touching her. But the guests did not know so she had to be kept at a distance, not until they knew she was Sonic's to claim. It was not uncommon for a Master to keep a non-vampire as his/her pet.

Finally, the time came where guests came. His castle was filled with familiar faces and new ones as well. Sonic did not smile, just greeted respectfully at his acquaintances. Tails was the cheerful one, he was standing beside his Master plastering a smile on his face since Sonic wouldn't do it. Maids were quick to hand out the blood filled drinks now that Amy's scent was in the air picked up by everyone else. Tails was fast to spread the word around about the situation with Amy.

Shadow was now beside Sonic, "So which one will you wed, my friend?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow amused, "I do believe your kingdom needs a queen as well, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog shrugged slightly, "I am in no hurry."

"That is what I said to Tails but he insists on it, after all the final crowning…"

"Speaking of a queen, there comes your first option."

A young light browned fox bowed down to Sonic, Tails presented her as Fiona the Fox, a powerful member of a well-known clan. She smiled warmly at him, "Master Sonic."

Sonic simply nodded, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Would you care to dance with me?" She asked in a seductive voice.

Sonic accepted being the gentleman that he was, Shadow and Tails shared a look of disbelief. A new song played so the dancing begun. Amy Rose who was by the table where fancy cups were placed, shecou saw the blue hedgehog gracefully dance with the female fox. She felt a small icy pang in her stomach, her eyes narrowed down at the ground thinking, _What did you expect? For him to ask you to dance? You are just a mere pathetic pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. A nobody…_

Three other important females presented themselves excited to meet Master Sonic. In all that time Sonic was beginning to get irritated. He was really not into it, especially when his heart was still not healed. Tails could see it in his eyes, he sighed disappointed in his unsuccessful efforts of wanting to help find a queen.

Amy was now cleaning up a certain part of the room, she was saddened by the whole thing but kept denying it in her head. Suddenly someone whispered near her, "You must be the non-vampire everyone was talking about."

She gasped frightened, "Oh!"

"I am Scourge, the leader of The Outsiders."

Rose bowed down, "Amelia Rose."

Scourge eyed her from head to toe, "A maid? Well, this is new. Usually we groom our humans before claiming them."

Amy Rose blushed, "It is not what you think, King Scourge. I am in debt with King Sonic for saving my life."

"Oh I see, please excuse my misinterpretation."

"Would you like me to serve you a drink?" She offered.

He grinned, "Of course." His eyes felt like daggers to her, she could see something malicious in his eyes.

As Sonic was speaking to one of his alliances he saw from the corner of his eye a pink hedgehog serving Scourge blood in a cup. He excused himself quickly making his way to them. Sonic saw the way Scourge was looking at Amy. He then stood in front of her blood boiling inside not approving of it, "I see you have met my new maid."

"Indeed, I have." Scourge said taking one big gulp.

Amy stood behind her King confused, Sonic grabbed her by the waist letting Scourge know what was rightfully his. The leader of The Outsiders simply smirked, toying around with Sonic could lead to a dangerous brawl yet he contained himself. _That is for another day_.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sonic. I will be on my way now. Do not worry, I think I know what is _definitely_ yours." Scourge grinned since that was meant to have a double meaning. He left without looking back.

Amy's eyes widened, all the guest's eyes laid upon them now, Sonic ignored them not caring. She blushed hard from receiving the unwanted attention. Tails cleared his throat signaling for the music to continue. Shadow rubbed his chin wondering why his blue friend was so overly possessive with this specific non-vampire. In the past Sonic never acted that way, usually he just claimed them with no importance and moved on, only with this girl he was actually holding in his lustful self.

 _I wonder…_

Back with Sonic, he gripped her arm leading her to a more private area. She didn't struggle free but did feel anxious of what was going on. When they entered the library, he threw her against the wall, both his hands on each side of her. He snarled lowly, "You _never_ speak with him again, do you hear me?"

Amy Rose's eyes were big, "Yes my King."

"I do not want to ever see you anywhere near that fool." His eyes stayed on her, he observed her scared eyes and trembling body. The delicious scent of her was filling up his lungs, his eyes eerily glowed.

Slowly his mouth landed on her right cheek, Amy's breath hitched, "K-King Sonic…Wha-"

"Shhhh," A purring sound erupted from his chest, he went lower to her chin then to her neck nibbling on it. Amy pursed her lips, her body was beginning to wobble under his touch. After all those abuses from other men and all those nasty moments of almost being hurt by others, all of that didn't compare to what was happening with Sonic. It was different.

Sonic pressed his body much closer to her making her gasp, "Do not be afraid, girl."

"But my King-"

He shushed her with a hard kiss to her cold lips, Rose gave in. Part of her childhood was stolen with the death of her parents then another sudden tragedy destroyed her. She always imagined what love could feel like, and even though this wasn't exactly _love,_ it was something similar to her so of course she would allow it.

Sonic tried stopping himself but seeing Scourge so close to her made him snap. He didn't know what the girl had that he was so drawn to her. Right there right now all he wanted was to claim her, marking her forever as his.

 _Knock Knock._

He bared his teeth frustrated, "Who is it?!"

"Master Sonic, excuse me for disturbing your activities, I am afraid you have to close your reunion." It was Tails.

Amy Rose had her eyes half closed dizzy from the adrenaline in her veins, Sonic the hedgehog carried her laying her down on a wooden bench that was used to keep himself seated. He used his red cloak to cover her. Sonic then grimaced at his actions.

 _What am I doing?_

 _###_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Reappearing ghosts**

 **S** onic tossed and turned in his bed not being able to sleep, it was another restless day for him. His mind was full of instances of that day he almost marked his maid. A snarl echoed in his room, his fingers rubbed his temples trying to calm down his nerves. _I need to see her soon._ He decided to confront her about it. Maybe soon enough he will claim her.

He silently stalked into the hallways knowing exactly where to go, his eyes glowed sickly as he opened the door revealing a sleeping figure. No noise was heard when he walked towards the sleeping girl. His lips were pressed tightly into a line, he saw the pink hedgehog sleep soundly off into a world he couldn't possibly go to.

 _I could have left you to be after saving you._

He gently brushed away her bangs from her forehead.

 _But I did not._

His thumb stroked her cheek.

 _And you are not fully mine._

It went down to her lips.

 _Something is keeping me from doing so…_

She gasped in her sleep making Sonic jump back, she began mumbling non-sense, her hands clamped into fists, "Sonic… Help…"

 **xXxXx**

Amy sat up in bed shouting, "No!" Beads of sweat slid down her forehead, her chest gasping for air. She looked around her room believing she was not around but no one was in sight, she then started crying. Even though she tried so hard to really dig her horrifying memories of that day they kept creeping in her dreams.

"Damn it… Damn it…" She cursed.

Outsider her window, Sonic frowned upset by her despair. He wanted to know what tormented her, "I want to know what ghosts are haunting you, Amy Rose."

 **xXxXx**

Amy Rose was in the library, after days of working non stop to forget her reoccurring nightmares she grew tired. On her knees after scrubbing the floor she carefully scanned the room, she never really observed the paintings hanging on the walls. Many were of the kingdoms progress starting from her King's great grandfather up to Sonic. One of Sonic himself receiving the crown for the first time. His eyes hard yet with a look of determination.

She stopped to look at the most important painting, it was one of Sonic's family. There stood Deceased King Jules with a happy expression on his face with deceased Queen Bernadette carrying a small bundle in her arms, her King Sonic. She looked in awe at how wonderful they looked as a royal family.

"My mother Jules was an excellent Queen, an excellent mother from what I can remember. Unfortunately, she was killed in war, the war that ended so many massacres and saved so many lives."

Amy stayed silent until, "She was very beautiful"

Sonic stared at his mother in the painting smiling, "She was."

She felt warmness in her chest taking in every second of him doing something so rare. _Smile._

He quirked an eyebrow catching her look, "What were your parents like?"

Amy snapped her head another way blushing from getting caught, "Oh! Umm…. I do not remember much. What I do remember is that we owned a small farm, I helped with feeding them." Her eyes suddenly twinkled in delight, "And my father would teach me how to handle animals while my mother watched."

But her twinkle fades as quickly as it appeared," And that is all."

Sonic felt a twinge of sadness for the girl, at least he had vast memories of both his mother and father, he felt their warmness for years that would last a lifetime. She didn't. All of that was ripped out of her from those nomads.

"Are you still sad?"

Amy Rose stared at the painting again, it took a few moments for her to answer, "I think that word does not really fit on how I feel. _Melancholy,_ that is the word I would use to describe how I always feel."

The King nodded slowly understanding her, "Both of us are not so different after all."

"I just wish that some day all of this will finally be put to rest."

"What do you mean, girl?"

"Maybe just one day… One day I just will not… Feel."

"For that you must be dead."

She sighed, "I know."

Sonic growled under his breathe, he quickly grabbed her wrist pulling he towards him. She gasped surprised. Both were interlocked with their eyes. He shook his head angrily at her, "Do not ever think of ending your life. I will not let you. You have come so far along to just let yourself die? Was it in vain, then, for me to save your life?"

Amy stuttered in shock at his words which carried so much truth, "I-I-"

"Do not let me hear those words ever again, Amelia Rose."

Tears streamed down her face, "You do not understand… You will never understand!" She slipped from his grip running out of the library. She didn't dare look back afraid of what her King would do or say at her actions. She ran outside of the castle ignoring some looks from maids or nobles. Running until her lungs burst she fell on to her knees in some part of the woods. She knew very well it was dangerous to be alone yet she did not care. Taking in painful gulps of air, she tiredly leaned against one of the trees acknowledging her surroundings. Only trees, some darkness and the moonlight.

Shutting her eyes closed, Amy said to herself, "He will never understand, he does not know of how many dreadful things I had to live through. Of how many deaths I have seen, how my life has fallen into a hole I will never get out of."

Hours passed, she decided it was time to go back since the sun was beginning to rise. With one final sigh she whispered, "Never."

xXxXx

Watching her leave were two wine red eyes, a grin forming on his face. He had a thing for fragile beings, for broken saddened souls. There was something about them so easy to manipulate. This certain pink innocent looking hedgehog made him shiver in pleasure. He knew the consequences of taking her, especially knowing that the girl was Sonic's. But that made it more fun for him. He already had a plan that couldn't possibly fail.

A snicker escaped his lips imagining all the things he would do to her.

 _"You will be mine…"_

 **###**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. The Dead are rising**

 **M** aster Sonic stayed frozen in his spot not believing what had happened. He was alone in the library still thinking of the maid's words replaying in his head over and over again. _'You will never understand!'_ He looked back at the painting of his parents, then to his hand that had gripped the girl's wrist. He then knew that their pains were felt differently. In his long life of a young vampire the loss of his parents was sudden but what hurt him the most was the death of an entirely different person.

In her short years in this world, she had lost so much. Something that he couldn't possibly endure. The aching inside her was eating her away and he didn't know how to stop it. Which actually frustrated him since he felt the need to stop it. The need to protect what was his.

To protect her.

Sonic realized he had been lost in thought for some time when he saw the rays of light go through his windows. He immediately went to search for Amy Rose. He walked straight to her room, not bothering to knock he opened the door to find her bed empty. He frowned, "Where the bloody hell are you, girl?"

He closed the door roughly now looking for someone else. Tails was speaking with some of the noble men about how it was time travel once again to other countries to represent their Master. Every other month a group of nobles would visit other clans to keep their allies updated with any changes of their kingdom and to also share useful information. They would bring with them gifts as well.

"Tails." Sonic sternly said.

The fox nodded for them to be gone. He turned to his Master, "Yes, Master?"

"I told you to just call me Sonic. Where is your sentimental partner?"

Tails furrowed his eyes as he felt a blush take over his cheeks, "What partner?"

"Cream."

"She is not my sentimental partner. And I believe she is in the event room with two other maids. Why-"

The blue hedgehog left quickly not hearing completely his question. Tails's ears flattened irritated from his behavior. Shrugging it off he went to his office preparing the nobles for their trip.

In the event room, Cream was cleaning the tables, another maid was scrubbing the walls while Amy Rose was sweeping. She was doing it sloppily since she didn't get one ounce of sleep from her being in the woods. Her head felt heavy on her shoulders as she continued her work.

Sonic entered, Cream bowed down as did the other maid but Amy simply kept on doing her activity. His eyes softened a bit as relief overcame him seeing that she was okay.

"Master Sonic, is there anything we can help you with?" Cream asked politely.

He saw how Amy's eyelid were drooping. Her body was slightly bent down with the broom in both her hands. Sonic cleared his throat loudly making her jump in fright. She widened her eyes seeing him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"K-King Sonic." Amy nervously whispered.

"I believe we have an unfinished conversation."

Cream scratched her head not understanding what was going on but kept her mouth closed. Her Master suddenly in a flash had Amy in his arms bridal style. He gave Cream orders to take the day off. Both Cream and the other maid were left stunned, their Master was acting so out of character and never did he make such orders before. Cream cupped her mouth hiding a small smile knowing that her friend had something to do it.

Sonic entered the library, he gently let Amy stand on her two feet. She blinked several times not comprehending. She thought he would be furious, angry for running out like that. He closed the doors to have privacy, then he quietly waited for her to say something. Amy pursed her lips not knowing what to say or do. He quirked an eyebrow still waiting patiently.

Finally, she said, "I'm terribly sorry for what happened yesterday."

Sonic sighed, "Although it was very disrespectful to your King I will allow you to explain your words yesterday."

Coldness spread through her chest knowing exactly what he wanted to know, she shook her head, "I-I cannot."

Sonic frowned unhappily, "That is not the answer I want."

Amy backed away a few steps behind, her mouth opening like a fish out of water, "There are things-things in my past… King Sonic please, I do not wish to remember."

Her King grabbed on to both her wrists, she felt no pain by his grip, but she did feel anxious. His eyes stared right into hers, "What ghosts keep haunting you, tell me."

She breathed hard, their mouths were only inches apart. Amy then shut her eyes fighting away those ugly memories, "N-No. Please no."

The library door opened with Tails popping his head inside, "Master, Shadow is here." He stopped seeing as Sonic had Amy pressed up against the wall. Tails swallowed hard knowing he had interrupted in at a wrong time. Sonic let Amy go, "Come in."

Tails hesitantly opened the door wider to reveal Shadow with a male hedgehog beside him. He was presented as the advisor Shadow chose some time ago. He was of light blue fur almost turquoise. His eyes were the same color as Amy's and his skin was peachy yet pale. Amy Rose turned to look at him. Their eyes locked for some seconds. She gasped in horror, "Rob."

The advisor looked in absolute shock, "Amelia?"

The rest were obviously confused, Shadow decided to ask, "Do you know this girl?"

Rob gulped, "I-I-yes. I thought she-But-"

That's when Amy fell to the floor with a loud thud. Sonic frowned once more not liking where everything was going. Tails went to fetch a nurse. As Sonic left to seek an empty room he halted to a stop next to Rob. Without giving him a mere glance, he spoke, "If I learn that you had harmed this girl in any way in the past it will be my duty to punish you." With that said he walked on.

Shadow rubbed his chin noticing a strong attachment his friend had with the girl. Rob sat down on the bench still shocked. His Master crossed his arms, "Did you?"

"No. Never."

The ebony mobian took a couple steps, "Come, there is some explaining to do."

###


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Found**

 _"_ _ **W**_ _ill you marry me?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You agree to be with me forever as my Mother did with my Father until death?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You shall be my Queen."_

 _"I will."_

 _Her lips brushed against his ear causing a pleasant shiver go through his body. She smirked seeing how she could provoke him so easily. Sonic gritted his teeth breathing heavily getting maddened by her sensuality. They were days away from announcing their marriage publicly, only those close to the King knew of the situation…. And the girl._

 _Growing lustful, he simply kissed her with impatience as he let out a small moan escape his mouth. Her eyes closed slowly taking in every second._

Sonic grunted as he shook his head to get away from those flashes. His eyes laid on the pink being that was laying on a bed with a nurse beside her. Her work was done, she took her vitals, checked her for any serious injury but all she concluded was a faint from shock. She bowed to her Master before leaving the room.

Shadow entered with his advisor behind after waiting for a while. Tails decided to attend other issues. Rob remained stunned from seeing the girl. 'But she had di-'

Sonic cleared his throat once more gaining the attention, "Speak."

That was obviously meant for Rob but before he could speak, Amy began to stir. The three hedgehogs snapped their heads towards her. Her eyes fluttered open confused to where she was. She rubbed her face until she noticed that she wasn't alone. Rose gasped backing up against the pillowed behind her.

"Rob." She whispered frightened.

In two large steps he was by her side, he gently took her hand in his staring intently at her. She stayed still repeating in her head, 'This is not real, this is all a dream, this is not real!'

Sonic had a slightly unpleased look on his face seeing how he was behaving with her. Shadow noticed this and held back a smirk. He was beginning to theorize that Sonic was indeed developing some kind of bond with the maid, something more than just an attachment. He never acted this way around anybody else since…

The ebony king averted his eyes to Rob who was whispering into the pink maid's ears, Sonic grunted interrupting him, "I will repeat myself. Speak."

Amy Rose swallowed hard, "Rob-he is my-"

"We are cousins, Master Sonic." The advisor answered.

The Kings stood motionless, Sonic shook his head, "I do not understand. Amelia, you had mentioned you were an orphan. That you had no other family members alive."

She simply said, "Or so I thought."

Rob tightened his grip reassuringly, "I am alive and well, cousin. What I do not know is how you managed to stay alive after…" He trailed off remembering that day.

Amy Rose's face started chocking on her words, "Please do not talk about that."

"But I need to know! I need to know how after all these years… How you are still standing here! If I had known…"

"Even if you had known nothing would change! Nothing would have stopped those monsters and what they did to me!"

Rob paled at her words, "What did they do to you, Amy?"

Her hands covered her face, "Leave me alone. Please," She begged, "Leave me alone."

Sonic has had enough, "Let her be. She must rest."

 **xXxXx**

Rob smeared his hand on his face upset by his cousin's unwillingness to tell what had happened. She was hiding something dark and he wanted to know. He wanted to help his loved one. His Master suggested for them to go to the main room to talk. Going to their respected seats, Sonic didn't waste any more time.

"Tell us what you know of my maid, Rob."

Shadow's advisor began searching in his memories…

"Amelia's parents were killed by two bloody bastards. Fortunately for you King Sonic, your men came right on time before they could do more harm to my dear cousin. All she has left with a nasty scar on one of her arms. She was just a child. Six to be exact when I was told of the tragedy. Of course, I took her in.

I was the only family she had in this whole damned world. I was fifteen back then, maybe not old enough but I would not let her go to one of those orphanages.

For many years we lived contently just outside of King Sonic's kingdom. That is until, yet again, more of those bloody bastards came and attacked not only us but more families. The last thing I remember of Amelia is seeing her being taken by one of them from my arms.

Afterwards I was left dead far way from where we used to live. A nice elderly woman took me in her home. I had noticed I was turned into a vampire when I saw certain changes in me. When I was strong enough I returned to find Amelia… But… All that was left were ashes of our house.

I searched for years, being heart broken, I decided to leave and help those from those damned nomads. I did not want any more families going through what Amy and I went through. My Master Shadow found me in his kingdom approving of my actions. He gave me some tasks to see if I was fit to be his adviser.

And well, here we are…"

Sonic realized his maid's life has been filled with blood at such a young age. He couldn't imagine how much pain she was carrying around. Then there was that part of the whole story she will not tell. The part that haunts her to her very core. Again, the urge to find out grew inside of him. Shadow sighed, _'A very small world after all.'_

"I think it is prudent to leave for now. We shall be back to see her again." Shadow exited out of the castle with Rob behind him.

Rob looked back once more before leaving, _'I will return soon, Amelia'_

 _ **###**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13. Digging up the grave**

 **L** ying on the bed alone in the dark she felt as if being suffocated. Flashes of that eventful day popped into her mind making her run out of breath. Her eyes were shut tightly. Voices in her head echoed loudly.

 _'You are alone, stupid girl. It is just you and us.'_

"Dear chaos," she sobbed while her fingernails sank deep into her hands leaving marks.

 _'I love young flesh. Their blood is so much sweeter. Are you sweet?'_

 _'We shall find out.'_

 _'But before we do...'_

 _'I smell the pureness from a mile away. How pleasant...'_

Her door opened revealing it to be her King. He had a hard look on his face. Sonic didn't take his eyes off on her until she had to give in and say something. Amy Rose pursed her lips, she put her knees up to her chest looking down to her hands evading his stare.  
Finally, he decided to sit on the edge of the bed, "Rob told us what happened but we still do not know what happened to you."

"I really do not wish to talk about that."

He stood up abruptly, "I have had enough of playing games. As your King, I order you to talk this instance. Do you not see that this perturbs me as well as you?"

Her mouth was shapes into an 'o'. A small blush appeared on her nuzzle. He then softened a bit, "I just want to help you, Amelia."

She nodded slowly, "I understand. It is just that... It is very painful to remember."

"Memories that you would just like to erase forever from your mind."

"Yes... Yes my King." She cocked her head to the side wondering what kind of secrets he had of his own.

He nodded for her to begin her story. She sighed, "Two nomads had ripped me from my cousin's arms. I saw him bleeding heavily from all over his body. I was sure he had died not long after they took me.  
Those bastards ran for hours until we were in the deepest part of the woods. Everything was dark, not even the moon's light was able to shine through. That is when the torture started..."

Her eyes dilated from reliving it in her mind.

"I could not possibly tell you how many days or weeks I was with them. Time did not seem to exist."

Sonic narrowed his eyes getting furious, "What did they do to you?"

Her hands went down to her legs grabbing so hard she knew she would get bruises afterwards.

"They..They had me tied like a dog. How I am alive and pure I still do not know. It felt like a nightmare. A very sadistic one where all I wanted was just for death to take me. I have many scars beneath me. Wounds they did to get my blood, to see me scream. My suffering was their entertainment."

Tears slid down the pink hedgehog's cheeks, her voice quivered finishing her story, "The opportunity for me to escape arrived when another nomad appeared wanting me as prey. They fought violently and did not notice my chain break. As weak as I was, the remaining strength in me impulsed me to leave as quick as I could.  
After days of almost losing hope, an orphanage I found outside of the maze of trees welcomed me in. It was not warm as a home nor were the people good. But I had a Place to sleep. That is until I decided to run away, and then you, my King, saved me."

There were no words to express what Sonic was feeling in the moment. It was a combination of anger, deep sadness, helplessness.

Amy crawled over to the edge of the bed getting close to him, her finger wrapped around one of his, "Do not pity me, King Sonic, nor feel sad. This is the life I have been destined to have. And now I am better under your care... Thank you."

He looked at her in the eyes seeing a softness in them he once saw in another girl. His finger twitched in her grasp.  
 _'These feelings...They are overwhelming. This girl...How could she be affecting me this way?'_  
"Rest, maid. That is another order."

With no more to say he quickly made his way off into the darkness of the hallways troubled with his mixed emotions.  
Amy Rose put her hands into face trying to stop the tears from falling. But it was no use. The box she longed to bury in her soul was opened and there was nothing she could do about it.

 ** _###_**

 ** _Captain: Yes, I will finish it, sometimes I have to take some time away because of other things but I do plan to finish this fanfic. Thank you for your review!_**

 ** _yanin15: Thank you for your review! I highly appreciate it._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Closer**

Amy Rose was restless in her bed, her King had ordered her to stay in bed for a week now. After the whole fiasco with her cousin's appearance she wanted to forget about it. Forget about what she did not want to relive even in memories. But in her mind was Rob's face, how much he had changed in all these years. His blue light fur was much lighter due to the vampiric change as well as his eyes. The hardness in his expression was very obvious, she thought of the lost years without him and understood.

Suddenly she yearned his presence, he was the only family member now. Amy sighed watching the sunlight disappear since big gray clouds cover the sky meaning a heavy storm coming. She decided to quietly go outside just for some fresh air. Everyone in the castle was resting, no vampire was awake during the day unless you were a soldier/guard/knight top secure the castle.

Wearing an olive cloak she was given from her King she sneaked through the hallways trying to make no noise in order to make her way outside. Guards sniffed the air from her scent but she had been smarter. The maid had told her friend Cream to use it for a day when she went out for an errand.

Finally, she exited through a door that linked the castle to the garden just underneath Sonic's balcony. A low crackling sound was heard from the sky letting everyone know it was almost time for the rain to fall. A small smile formed on her mouth breathing in the air around her. Small droplet of water landed on her face. She extender her arms to the sky as if wanting to reach it.

It was a moment of peace where she had forgotten what her worries were. What was haunting her. The rain was beginning to fall harder. Amy did not care at all, getting absolutely we the pink maid looked around. There were many trees and from a far you could see the kingdom come into view. Her King's people scurried into their homes from the climate.

"You are out of bed, I see."

She turned around frightened only to see Sonic with a frown on his face. He took a firm grip on her hand taking her inside. Then in bridal style he was in his room within seconds making her yelp. Dizzy from the fastness she fell to her knees in the middle of his room. Sonic shook his head, he threw in some wood on to his fireplace lighting it up to warm his maid. In one quick move he took off her wet cloak and replaced it with his. A long blood red colored cloak made for a King.

She shivered under it, "Th-thank you my King."

His eyes hardened seeing droplets of water slide down her face, down from her quills, from her arms. The fire grew bigger warming the room in no time. His maid pursed her lips imagining she was in trouble again for disobeying her King. Her hands tightened his cloak against her body for more warmth.

Sonic sat on a chair, his chin resting upon his mouth. The silence was tense, Amy did not dare look back at him fearing any sort of lash from him. The only sound was the crackling of the fire and the rain outside. She was still on the ground breathing as softly as she could.

His nose caught whiff of her scent once again, the purity in it mixed with something sweet. He shut his eyes wanting to ignore it but his instincts kicked in. Clenching his fists, the blue hedgehog ran out to his balcony taking in deep breaths of the air. The sun had almost gone down leaving darkness to take over. The rain began to cease letting the moon shine.

"Are you feeling well, my King?" Her hand gently touched his shoulder. He whipped his head around looking at her emerald eyes. Her lips forming a small frown. Sonic slightly crouched down with a growl. Amy Rose backed away remembering that look. Without warning he had her on his bed with her arms pinned down. Sonic licked his lips already savoring her blood. The pink hedgehog whimpered knowing very well that he was going to claim her right then and there.

His lips caressed her cheeks then down to her neck. She bit her bottom lip to not scream, _I did disobey after all. This must be my punishment._ King Sonic gritted his teeth, he knew it was wrong but his instincts were much stronger so it was very hard to contain himself. His head rested on her chest, he counted to ten slowly. _One... Two... Three..._

His body loosened, as did Amy's noticing he had calmed down. Both laid on the bed for what seemed like hours. Amy Rose stared out the balcony, everything was completely dark except for the moon and stars. The fire soon ceased to ashes. Her eyes drooped from sleep until she finally did not minding Sonic's body next to hers.

King Sonic faced her, some of her quills covered her face so using his finger he put them aside. Something about that moment felt familiar. A familiar feeling. A familiar situation. Of course he knew what it was, but he did not want to remember. He wanted those memories to disappear. He then realized he was thinking just like his maid. _We are not so different, girl._

A knock om his door stirred her slumber, in a flash he opened the door irritated from being interrupted, "Tails."

The fox cleared his throat, "Master-"

"I told you for the millionth time, you can call me Sonic."

"Sonic, you have some meeting to assist today and also visit your kingdom. We also have to revisit some places for the search of the female murderer."

Sighing, Sonic rubbed the back of his neck debating on simply abandoning his duties or going back to his maid. In the end he nodded to Tails, "I will meet you at the library with everyone. And be sure to keep my room guarded, I want no one to go inside. Or go outside, make those orders clear."

"Yes Master."

Inside his room he put on another red cloak a different shade of red, before exiting he once more stroke her cheek. A chill went up his spine, he grinned to himself, _What are you doing to me?_

 _ **###**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Curiosity**

 **W** armth covered her body, she snuggled closer to whatever she was holding in her arms. Her position in bed was absolutely comfortable , so much she had forgotten where she was. _'I must get up, Cream will ask for me if I do not present myself...'_ A big yawn escaped her mouth. At first her vision was blurry from her deep slumber but in a matter of seconds everything was clearer. Amy gasped realizing that it was not her room. She did not have a big fireplace, or a chair made fit for a King, or beautiful curtains covering the large windows.

"W-what..." Then everything from last night rushed into her mind. How Sonic had her pinned up against the bed, his vampiric eyes.

Blushing, she got out of bed going to the balcony. It was still night time so that meant everyone was wide awake. She wondered where her King gotten off to, it was easily deduced that nothing _really_ happened before she fell asleep. _'He most probably had duties to attend.'_ Amy blushed once more thinking of his eyes looking straight at hers, she then shook her head fast getting rid of those thoughts.

 _'What am I thinking? I am making a fool out of myself. He simply wants to claim me. Just...Like every other...maid.'_

With a sigh, she walked over to the door to open it. Stepping outside a soldier stopped her, "I am afraid you cannot leave the room."

Another appeared beside him, "Orders from our Master."

Amy Rose formed an 'O' shape with her mouth not understanding, _'My King wants me... Locked inside of here?!'_

"B-But-" She started.

Suddenly Tails walked over holding a tray of food, "Miss Amelia Rose, please come inside."

She did as he said, closing the door behind her the yellow fox laid it down on a table. He gestured for her to sit down and eat. Timid, Amy seated herself right in front of him. There were fruits in one plate, in another was bread along with butter and finally some pork to follow. Her mouth watered yet remembering that he was there she contained herself.

Tails could sense her shyness so he cleared his throat, "Do not mind me, I am here to make you some company. Master Sonic is out visiting the Kingdom with General Knuckles. I would have told Cream to deliver this but I thought it would be better if I did."

"I just have one question, Noble Prower."

"Tails will do just fine, Amelia."

"In that case you can call me Amy." She smiled at him.

He smiled back grateful for her kindness,"Very well then, what is your question, Amy?"

Taking a small bite out of her bread she began, "I am curious to know why my King wanted me to remain here. The soldiers told me that it was his orders to not leave."

Tails chuckled nervously, he did not have an exact answer to that and also wondered why his Master wanted it in the first place, "Well-I-I believe it is because he wants you to-to be safe. After all you are still a non-vampire and well let us remember what happened when you saw your long lost family member."

She gulped down quickly her food, "About that, have you seen Rob? Is he okay? Has he asked about me?"

"Please calm down Miss-I mean-Amy." After seeing her tranquil again he responded, "Yes, as a matter of fact Master Shadow and him came by yesterday but you were unavailable so they said they would visit another day soon."

Her eyes saddened, "I see."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Do not worry Amy. The day to talk will come soon. For now you must keep on resting. A nurse will come to see you. I must leave now."

Before exiting with the empty tray she called out to him, "Tails."

"Yes?"

"Thank you... For keeping me company."

Tails nodded giving her a small smile, "It was no problem. It was quite nice actually."

"And say hello to Cream for me."

Some redness overtook his cheeks, "I will. Good night."

That left her alone once more. There was nothing more to do than to stare outside on the balcony. Her ears perked up at the voices of many noble men speaking about the woman vampire who had been murdering many people leaving almost no clues to her where abouts. There were also voices from other maids ordering each other because of their work.

More time passed, what were minutes now seemed like hours. It was a big level of dullness now, Amy Rose had now walked around the room a hundred times. The moon was now beginning to go down. Her eyes wandered around, _'A mirror, another mirror, a vase filled with flowers, a small golden/red box...'_

Curiosity filled her mind wanting to know what was inside but her conscious yelled for her to not open it. _'It is disrespectful.'_

She was trying very hard to hold herself from opening it, the debate in her mind was vicious. _'It will only be a quick peek... But it is disobeying again... But-but-'_

Finally, she decided to look. Inside was a precious bracelet with many elegant colors. An S was engraved on the inside. Amy pursed her lips together while holding it in her hands, she knew it was a bracelet meant for a female, not a male...

The door opened to reveal Sonic, his eyes widened seeing the maid with the bracelet. She froze, "My King I-"

"Give. It. To me." He said between his teeth.

"I am truly sorry, my King." She stayed on the spot.

" _Now._ "

She still would not budge so he stepped up to her snatching the bracelet. He felt enraged, nobody had ever touched the object but him and the one who had once owned it. Now it felt tainted by the girl. The vampire shoved her violently making her crash near the fireplace. Pain shot though her, the vase that was intact now was shattered by her. A trickle of blood flowed down her arm. She looked back at him.

He was still inhaling heavily, "Never touch it. I forbid you."

Amy Rose wanted to cry, she was hurt not only fiscally but emotionally by him but this was all too familiar. The tears had run out. All that was left was hurt. She thought he was different from all the other only now she saw that he was not.

"As you wish my King."

Sonic's rage had faded. The realization of what he had done hit him. The maid was on the floor getting up with a lot of effort. He had forgotten that his strength was much much more than a normal person's. His nose smelled blood and it was visible on her right arm from a large cut.

Abruptly, he was beside her helping her up but she shrugged him away, "I am fine my King." She gave him a small smile.

His anger came back again, "How can you smile?! I have hurt you!"

"To be honest, I am used to this," Amy chuckled to herself wincing in pain, "Like I have told you before, I have been treated even worse."

"No..." He was staring down at the floor, "No.. You must never be treated like this by anyone," he reached over to her grabbing on to Amy's bleeding arm, "I am sorry Amelia."

Her eyes widened while being in his arms. This was the first time anyone had ever apologized for hurting her, the first time he didn't fall under his instincts because of her blood, the first time she felt like _someone_ instead of _nothing._

 ** _###_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Hate me**

 **S** onic paced inside his room. He had left the maid in her room with a nurse to check on her yet again only this time he was the one to hurt her. Before he left her, he saw her eyes get lost in whatever memories he had triggered and for that he hated himself. He also imagined that she hated him as well. Not bearing that thought, the blue hedgehog bolted out of his room into the familiar darkness of the woods. He walked very deep until he decided to stop.

The moonlight shone very bright and he could easily see everything around him. Just the trail of endless trees, rocks, dirt, grass. The sound of crickets were heard around as well as the wind pushing its way into the depths of the woods creating an eerie howling that could cause fear to anyone, that is except King Sonic.

Sonic laid himself on the ground focusing on the sky, this reminded of him of when he was a young hedgehog with no responsibilities or anything else to worry about. His mother would always find him even though he tried very hard to hide from her. Sighing, he stared up into the sky in sorrow. He let himself be affected in such way that he hurt the girl.

His eyebrows tightened as his mouth grew into a frown, "How could I have done that to her?" Asking the moon for an answer. His hand tightened, he then realized he still held on to the bracelet the girl was holding on to. Standing up quickly, Sonic decided to go to another place he rarely ever visited...

 _The night seemed colder than any other day of the year. The kingdom was awfully quiet as if they knew what had happened. Snow fell heavily on the ground sticking meaning that by morning everything would be covered in inches of it._

 _Two vampire men carried a brown elegant coffin with a golden S engraved on top of it. The cemetery was only a couple of miles away from his kingdom. He wanted to bury her in the private one where those who were royal people rested but Tails advised it was not correct nor proper to bury her there since she had passed away before she could be named queen._

 _At first he was furious at him, how could she be buried in such a common place? A place where everyone is not important. Easily forgotten._

 _In the end he knew it was not right but he did make her a rich coffin and burial spot. Before being placed inside the hole, Sonic wanted to see her one last time. One of the vampire men gently opened the lid revealing her relaxed face. To everyone else it would seem she was sleeping blissfully but only Sonic and the two men knew the girl was dead._

 _With a nod he ordered for them to go on with the whole burial process. Tails wanted to attend but his friend wanted to be alone, after all, he would be always alone after her death for there would be nobody else in his life like her._

Standing once more over her grave after so many decades of not visiting her, he placed a tulip over the grave. He dug up a small hole letting the bracelet fall inside. Sonic breathed in sharply, "I think it is time to let go. The pain is unbearable at times, the memories keep surging in my mind almost every day since your death," _a deep sigh,_ "but I think it is time to move forward. The time of the final crowning is coming and I am afraid I have to choose a wife. Even though I may never love again I still have to keep focus on what is important in the world of the living."

"May you forever rest in piece, my love."

With that said he walked away deciding to never come back. The grave of the girl was then stepped upon once more but this time not by Sonic. A hand stretched out holding on to the tulip. Eyes observed it with malice. A smirk formed on this person's face _. Oh Sonic, what a fool. If you only said what I had told you none of this would have ever happened..._

The tulip was crushed and left on the ground.

xXxXxX

Amy Rose had finished her duties. Cream told her to go rest, that she looked very tired and should sleep for the rest of the day. Amy took her words and went straight to her room. Inside she closed the door behind her locking it. Gently, her hands removed her clothes. Taking a towel from her closet she headed to her personal bathroom. It was small but enough for her needs. Warm water filled her bathtub, she then stepped inside shivering in delight as her body relaxed.

Thoughts then rushed into her mind, for days she hasn't seen her King. And all those days her heart fell into more despair than usual. _He hurt me, he made me bleed just everyone else. But... But he apologized. Ruler of Dragonwind, our kingdom, apologized to me. That has to mean something... Or so I thought..._

Her ears pressed against her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, _He was just nice to me because I am a servant. A none-vampire that he has to claim one of these days. He probably did this to all of them before converting them into vampires. I feel so foolish. How could I have imagined him looking at me as someone... Special._

Amy sighed washing herself slowly, her left arm still hurt from the cut. It hasn't healed fully so she had to be careful so it wouldn't open again. After her bath she put on a fresh new maid uniform. Not being able to actually sleep she decided to walk around the castle.

xXxXxX

Tails was informed that someone had made a surprise visit. He really did not enjoy these, he'd rather be informed of a visit days prior to it. Sighing in irritation he told the guards by the door to let them in. It was King Scourge with his adviser and general beside. Prower coughed surprised to see them. He quickly ordered another guard to notify his Master about this.

"King Scourge, what had made you come to my Master's Kingdom?" Tails asked calmly leading them to the main room.

"I believe I have important matters to discuss with your Master." Scourge simply answered.

Inside the room they were seated, maids attended them with wine mixed with blood in luxurious cups. They awaited for King Sonic. After a couple of minutes he arrived with slight disturbance on his face. Tails seated himself next to him.

"Very well, what is it you have to tell me?"

General Leo answered for his Master, "Apparently the killer you and King Shadow are looking for has reached our own Kingdom. Weeks ago we have been noticing people appearing slaughtered. We have undoubtedly added more protection yet the killer always finds a way to kill more. My Master believes that this person is very powerful."

Sonic's face hardened hearing this, "We must make a formal reunion with Shadow. This has to stop immediately. If it is true that this being is very powerful we have to take action now. Tails, send a message to Shadow to come tomorrow, this is an urgent matter."

Prower nodded and left to do this.

Scourge cleared his throat, "Would it be too much to ask if I we stayed over night?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for his response.

The blue hedgehog hesitated, he did not like his presence around him at all. But seeing that tomorrow was the reunion he approved, "My maids will guide you individually to your rooms. I warn you, do not test me Scourge. It is my Kingdom, my castle, my rules."

Scourge grinned, "I will make sure of this."

 **###**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Dangerous Waters**

 **A** my Rose was lost in her thoughts. The night seemed awfully long to her. The moon shone brighter as if making her see that it will be there forever. All of a sudden she saw many maids walking very fast to different parts of the castle. One of them who Amy knows and is friends with, a young looking mongoose named Mina, smiled at her. Her arms stretched to hand her some things.

"I am so glad to see you! Here, please take this wine to the royal guest rooms. You will see many others attending there. I have to get ready and start a meal for them! Thank you Amelia!"

Mina went off in haste down to the kitchen area. The pink colored hedgehog held on to five bottles of wine, she rolled her eyes letting out a small chuckle. Leave it to her friend to over stress herself over these kind of thing. Walking towards the stairs, curiosity filled her. _Who had arrived? Was it maybe Shadow? Could her cousin be here?_ This being thought, she hurried excitedly imagining Rob waiting for her.

The room she was looking for was indeed attended by many maids, some of them carried inside food while others were over cleaning it. She went inside placing them on a table with golden carvings on it fit for any royal members. Amy was familiar those rooms, she had cleaned several before after all.

She asked with a low voice who was staying, before one of them could answer someone cleared their throat making themselves present.

"I believe this will do. Thank you. You may all leave now." All of the castle's workers nodded and scurried away listening to his orders. Just as Amy was about to exit, a hand was placed on her shoulder pressing it.

"You, you can stay."

"Ah-I-King Scourge-"

"Do not worry, _Rose,_ I know you are still a non-vampire. I could smell you from the entrance." He smirked serving himself a cup of the red liquid.

Amy blushed slightly and tried to serve him herself knowing it was part of her job, he simply shook his head ignoring her, "Sit down, will you not? I would like to know more about you."

She fidgeted with her uniform not happy with the situation, _What would King Sonic think of this?_ Scourge then guided her to a chair across from him so they could face each other. A fireplace was crackling in the long awkward silence. After he took a long gulp he licked his lips slowly observing in amusement of how uncomfortable she was.

Her eyes were on the ground, she wanted to get out of there, something inside her mind shouted to leave immediately but if she did it would be rude for her to do that to a King. She blamed herself for accepting his order of staying inside. _I am so foolish._

"Tell me then, how does it feel being _human_?" Scourge asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Rose was taken aback with the question, "Oh-um- It feels rather... Normal."

Snickering he said, "I ask this because I have been a vampire in over 250 years. I am a young vampire but I always wanted to know what it feels to be _human_."

Raising an eyebrow she asked, "So would you ever trade places with one of your people in your own kingdom?"

He barked out a laugh, "No, of course not. It is simply curiosity. If I were to be one of your kind I would be weak and with no purpose."

"I see."

The leader of The Outsiders in one fast motion was centimeters apart from her body, her eyes grew large afraid of what he might do to her, "You have been here almost a year under Sonic's care. Never have I heard of a pet lasting so long without being claimed. What exactly makes you so... Special?"

Amy Rose held on to her breath backing herself into the seat, the King's eyes changed color from blue to wine red meaning he desired pure blood. She quickly got up running to the door but he pinned her against the wall before she could escape.

"Do not be afraid of me, I will cause no harm, _Rose_." The way he pronounced in such a wicked way her name made her shiver in fright. Scourge perceived this as a good sign and tried to place his lips over hers. Amy Rose pushed him as hard as she could and ran with all her might.

xXxXxXx

Sonic was in his room staring at the fireplace, he was still doubting his decision on having Scourge staying in his castle. Tails advised it would be just for the day, the next night he would leave at first ray of sunlight. Sonic shook his head irritated that he could not think straight. It agitated him there was a possibility that Amy could find herself with Scourge again. He remembered when Amelia met that green hedgehog for the first time and how he had looked at her.

King Sonic paced in his room until he finally decided to check on his maid. With the vampiric speed he was in the kitchen area in seconds, there was Cream helping Mina with cooking. When they saw their Master at the entrance they bowed down respectfully, "Master Sonic, what can we assist you with?"

"Have you seen Amy Rose?"

Mina was going to answer but Cream got to him first, "She is in her room. I sent her early to rest."

"Thank you." He disappeared with a _whoosh._

The mongoose bit her bottom lip confused, "You did?"

Cream nodded continuing her work, "She seemed so distraught in something, so I thought it was a good idea to send her to her room."

"But I saw her not too long ago in the hallways. I asked for her help to give King Scourge wine up to the royal guest rooms."

The rabbit gasped worriedly, "Oh no..."

xXxXx

The King of Dragonwind knocked lightly on a wooden door, "Amelia?"

 _There was no answer._

"Amelia?"

 _Again no answer._ He sighed anxiously, "I need to see you this instance Amelia."

A maid that was passing heard and informed him where she was, "Amelia is upstairs with King Scourge, Master. She was ordered to stay with him."

Sonic cursed under his breath, "Bloody hell, Amelia."

As quick as lightning he was upstairs. He spotted Amy Rose running the opposite direction of him, he then saw Scourge leaning against his room's door with his arms crossed and a nasty grin on his face. Sonic closed his hands into fists tightly suspecting what his guest has done. He faced him angrily, "What have you done to her?" He growled between his gritted teeth.

Scourge snickered, "I have done nothing, but if you excuse me I shall go and take a nice rest. After all we have that important meeting tomorrow. Goodnight _Sonic."_ The door of his room slammed shut.

Sonic growled wanting to do some serious damage to him but knew better. He ran to find Amy. She was on the floor on her knees panting from exhaustion. Her King bent down to pick her up bridal style. She gasped in shock as he led her to his bed. Amy Rose swallowed down hard trying to slide off the bed. "K-King Sonic."

"What did he do to you, Amelia?" His hands firmly grasped hers letting her know she had to stay.

She shook her head finally giving up on it, "Nothing, my King."

He growled again in anger, "I will not ask again."

"My King-"

Sonic had enough, he held her by the arms shaking her, "Stop this... Please stop this. I know he did something to you."

"But he did not-"

"Let me protect you."

Rose stayed quiet, her bangs covered her eyes so he could not see her eyes watering. Sonic let go of her realizing he was being aggressive again. He wanted to keep pleading to her, to make her see that he just wanted to protect her. A couple of minutes of silence passed. Suddenly tears began to run down her face. The drops fell to the floor, the vampire King stood up to lift her chin.

"I do not need protection." She said in a quivering voice.

"I want to protect you." He replied.

She could feel her heart race, ever since she lost her father and mother and everything else that followed after at a very tender age she locked herself from attaching to someone. People hurt her in so many ways, she wanted to disappear from all of that. To feel nothing, no pain, no despair. But her King made her feel differently. She knew he had hurt her but he was genuinely sorry for his actions as to the others they had no regrets and no intentions of stopping.

Sonic leaned forward making Amy lay back on the bed. She was not scared like with Scourge. She trusted her King.

He looked at her in the eyes, they were tearful yet beautiful. Rose closed them as she felt a gentle kiss from him. This time, a shiver of pleasure was released from her body. She wrapped her arms around him making the kiss last. He breathed harder feeling his inner vampiric beast starting to rise. Her lips were soft, her scent was mouthwatering and her purity was even more attracting.

His mouth trailed down to her neck, Amy bit down a gasp. Sonic simply teased her by biting down light enough to leave a purple mark. She let out a small moan wanting her King to finally claim her. He sensed this but pushed her away.

"I can not do this." He panted.

"But I thought this is what you wanted."

"It is. I just... I want to wait. You are so pure. So... different."

Amy blushed, "I do not feel like it."

Sonic took her hand and kissed it, "You are to me."

 **###**


End file.
